remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Rosaly Hammond
| image = Rosaly_Hammond.png | rname = Rozari | jname = ロザリー | hair = light brown | eyes = blue | gender = female | group = Student at Claywood High School | relatives = *Hammond | first = The Sound of Waves | last = The Sound of Waves | jvoice = Mika Itou | evoice = Mandy Clark }} Rosaly Hammond is a 15-year-old high school student and the daughter of one of the targets in the episode "The Sound of Waves", Hammond. Appearance Rosaly has chin-length, light brown hair, with thin, long eyebrows, long, faded blue eyes, and a diamond-shaped face. Her outfit consists of high-waisted red jeans, a cropped salmon tank top, platform sandals, a thin beaded choker, and two pink stud earrings. She is fair-skinned and wears light-pink lipstick. Biography Rosaly was born to Julia Hammond and Hammond on August 2, 1994. She lives with her mother, Julia, in New York. She attends Claywood High School Two days before her birthday, her father, Hammond, who is the president of the Atride Corporation, waits for her at the airport. When she arrives, she asks if he has waited long, and he slaps her across the face. Mireille, who watches on with Kirika, appears shocked, while Kirika seems unfazed. The two then enter a hotel room, where Hammond explains to Rosaly that he is on business in Ulgia and cannot be bothered by her. He promises to hear what she has to say when they return to New York, but she claims that she won't get to see him either way. She begins to yell, saying that this is why her mother divorced him, but stops herself. He tells her that she must go home on the outgoing flight the next day while she asks if she can stay for two days, to which he declines. She then reminds him that her birthday is in two days, which he had forgotten. Later that night, Kirika stares at a picture of Rosaly eating ice cream with a friend. She starts to reminisce about when she first came to, and compares herself to Rosaly. While Rosaly is sleeping that night, Hammond enters her room to tell her that she will be going home to New York next week instead of the next day. She becomes elated at hearing this. As Rosaly walks down the sidewalk the next day, carrying a bag of groceries, she passes by Kirika, who has just finished killing her father. She drops an orange on the ground in front of Kirika. After looking at Rosaly for a while, she picks it up and hands it to her. Much to Rosaly's confusion, she walks away without saying much, as Rosaly continues to walk towards her father's office. Trivia *Rosaly is one of the only characters whose birth date is known. She was born on August 2, 1994, and is 15 years old turning 16 years old, meaning that the time that the episode takes place is from July 31, 2010 to August 2, 2010. More generally, this means that the show partially takes place in the year 2010. Category:Noir characters Category:Females